


Like Days Of Old

by ElisaPhoenix



Series: Supreme Family Chaos [130]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, M/M, Other, Parent Stephen Strange, Parent Tony Stark, Precious Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:42:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29721576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElisaPhoenix/pseuds/ElisaPhoenix
Summary: It had been a while since Stephen or Tony spent some one on one time with Peter. Stephen decided it was time to rectify that.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: Supreme Family Chaos [130]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1364899
Comments: 9
Kudos: 99





	Like Days Of Old

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Daisy_PoisonPen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisy_PoisonPen/gifts).



> This is for my girl Daisy. She requested that we see some just Peter time again so hopefully this is to your liking.

"I think I'll take Peter out for the day." Stephen tells Tony as he starts the coffee for him.  
Tony looks over from feeding Lucy, and huffs when the spoon is smacked out of his hand in her excitement to slam her hands on the highchair's tray. "Oh yeah? What's the occasion?"  
"None really. I just figured he hasn't gotten the attention he was used to now that we have the other kids." The sorcerer replies. "I think I'll put aside a day for each one every once in a while."  
"Hmm...maybe I should do something like that too." Tony ponders and then winces. "We've been so wrapped up with everything, I'm sure the kids feel a little neglected." 

Stephen pours the coffee into Tony's favorite mug, a black one painted with red and gold that Diana made for him, and takes it over to his husband. He was sure that the kids weren't feeling neglected, but then again, no matter how comfortable they were with telling their parents everything, telling them that they felt ignored was not one of those things. Every single one of their boys were insecure about asking for attention and maybe even felt like they were too old to do so. The boys felt lucky enough that Tony and Stephen took them in when they had nowhere else to go and that was enough for them.

Stephen sighs. "You might be right. The boys don't easily communicate those needs with us...even Harley. The girls on the other hand have no problem doing so. We've just been so busy lately."  
"Your idea is a good one. We'll start setting some time aside for some one on one." Tony says. "Starting today."

Stephen sips the tea he had brewed while waiting for the coffee and mentally prepared for the day with Peter. Assuming the teen didn't have other plans. He didn't think so as Peter hadn't said anything recently. Going to Mr. Delmar's for lunch was a must but besides that, he could probably have Peter decide what he wanted to do.

"Victor, could you have Peter come here please?" Stephen finally requests his AI.  
"Yes, Doctor."

It took a few minutes but Peter finally came out of his room drying his hair with his towel and only sporting some basketball shorts. Clearly he had been in the shower and put on the bare minimum to see why Stephen needed him.

"Need something?" Peter asks when he drops the towel a bit to look at Stephen.  
"I thought maybe you and I can spend the day together. Just the two of us." The sorcerer replies and Peter looks at him in surprise.   
"Wait. Really? What about your Sorcerer Supreme duties...and Val?"  
Stephen chuckles. "Nothing needs my immediate attention and I'm sure William wouldn't mind helping your father with Valerie. Or Cassie for that matter."  
"What would we do?"  
"Whatever you want. Delmar's for lunch of course."   
Peter grins. "I'll finish getting ready!" He disappears back into his room and Tony raises an eyebrow.  
"Yikes. If that's how he reacted, we've really been slacking."   
"We're doing something about it now." Stephen reassures him.

He finishes his tea and takes it to the sink to rinse before putting his mug in the dishwasher, and raises his own eyebrow when Lucy smacks the spoon out of Tony's hand again. It wasn't that she was fighting the food being given to her, she just really liked the apple and blueberry puree and Tony couldn't seem to feed it to her fast enough. The small flex of his fingers was enough indication that Tony's arm was bothering him today and it made Stephen frown.

"Ask the twins to help you today. Cassie too if she's free." Stephen says. "Try not to carry Lucy around too much today."  
Tony sighs. "Honey, I'll be fine. Worst case scenario, I get Porcupine."  
"He's at the station right now. You can always call me if it flares up, or if it can wait, ask Bruce to get your sleeve-"  
"I'll be okay. I'll get the wonder twins and Miss Sass up here to help." Tony huffs fondly. "Maybe even Nat. I promise the tower will still be standing when you two get back. No promises about the kids being in one piece though."

Stephen snorts. He knew Tony was joking and that everything would be fine...he really was just too far deep into this role. Being a doctor didn't help things either. Stephen would suffer through pain and sickness to take care of his kids if anything happened, and he proved that when the boys and Diana came down with a cold. It was a pretty bad strain to get Peter and Thomas sick too, and of course Stephen caught it while taking care of the kids, and he powered through it to continue taking care of them. He nearly collapsed doing so and Tony almost had to manhandle him to bed.

"Oh. One more thing." Stephen says as Peter joins him. "Don't let Thomas and Pietro run around together."  
"Don't worry Duchess. We're on the same page. I don't want another tornado either." Tony huffs. "I'll glue their feet to the floor if I have to."  
"Are we going now?" Peter asks.  
Stephen nods. "Yes, let's go before your sister finds out I'm leaving. We can discuss what we're going to do while we walk."

Peter nods and heads for the elevator, followed by Stephen once he kisses his husband goodbye. Athena walked over with the intent to leave with him but the sorcerer shook his head.

"No, Athena. Stay here and help with the babies." Athena whines and nudges his hand.  
"I don't mind if she comes." Peter shrugs. "Levi is still here. It likes nannying."

Levi vibrates in its excitement when Peter mentions it and Stephen rolls his eyes when it flies over to grab a napkin and help clean Lucy's face. It was a great relic and liked being useful, but Stephen never would have thought it would help like this. Not even when they had this many kids. Most of the time, Stephen didn't even tell it what to do. In a manner of speaking, Levi had a mind of its own and decided nannying was what it wanted to do when it wasn't helping its master in battle. Wong always joked that if the Ancient One was still alive and had seen this, she'd probably be somewhat offended. She'd probably say something like relics weren't to be used for everyday use or whatever. 

"Alright," Stephen relents. "Go get your vest." He tells the wolf.

And she did. She went straight for the hook that held her vest and leash, used the wall to stand up and retrieve them, and then carried them back over to Stephen. It was easy to put the vest on her, but her leash he held for now. It wasn't necessary but he did have it on him in case Athena made people uncomfortable when they didn't see a leash. It fortunately hadn't been a problem yet.

"We'll be back later." Stephen tells Tony.  
"You both have your phones and suits?"  
"Yeah, you can track our every move Dad." Peter rolls his eyes as Stephen joins him on the elevator.  
"Don't sass your father!" Tony calls out just before the elevator closes.  
Stephen chuckles. "So, any ideas what you want to do today?"  
"Hmmm…" Peter folds his arms and tilts his head as he ponders. "Oh! Can we swing by that bakery on our way home? You know the one we practically bought out a few years ago? Is it still there?"  
"I think so. I don't think the owners were snap victims and their bakery managed to survive the five years. Which I'm not totally surprised, I'm sure people needed something to keep them going." Stephen says.  
"That's a depressing thought."  
"Wait...did you even have breakfast yet?" Stephen asks and when Peter looks at him sheepishly, he snorts. "Right, maybe we should grab some food."

So that was the first thing they did, they walked to a nearby cafe and ordered something they could eat as they walked around the city. Despite their intentions though, they did stop at a park to sit down and eat before they continued on. Peter decided he wanted to go somewhere to get Cassie a gift, reassuring Stephen that he wanted his opinion and since he couldn't make up his mind, they ended up going to the mall. By portal of course. That was a little too much of a walk.

"Oh! Let's stop in there!" Peter points to a store with candles and Stephen frowns.  
"Are you sure? Usually something like this gives you sensory overload."   
"On second thought…" Peter looks down at Athena, who was whining a little. "I don't want to torture Athena too. It does smell kinda strong and we're not even in the store."  
"How about one of those edible flower kits?" Stephen suggests. "She likes baking and they would be a nice decoration that can be eaten."  
Peter perks up. "Do they sell something like that here somewhere?"  
"I'm sure there is."

Stephen chuckles when Peter looks for a nearby map of the mall. Athena sits next to Stephen when they join him at the map, and the two point out different possible locations that might sell what they're looking for. Stephen was never worried about his wolf attacking anyone, as she only did so when he commanded her or if someone attacked the family. A lot of those aggressive instincts were practically non-existent. Not that they actually were, she was still born and raised in the wild, but Stephen was pretty sure that when he communicated the rules of their home and what to expect, it was a big help. She was simply a protector of Stephen, of the family.

She was a companion that Stephen adored.

"Alright I think the closest store was this way," Stephen says as he points past the map.  
"I think she said something about needing new food coloring and piping bags too." Peter adds as they make their way to the first store.   
Stephen laughs. "We're out and about to spend time together and you want to shop for your girlfriend."  
"Oh...uh...we don't have to--"  
"Relax. I was just teasing you. We're still spending time together and this is what you want to do right?"  
Peter shrugs. "Yeah. I like making her happy." 

Stephen couldn't help the smile that graced his features. Peter was always thinking of others, but hearing him admit something like that? He'd certainly matured these past couple of years. He was still the adorable, nerdy dork that he met what seemed like three years ago, but he was leaving the nest so to speak. He and Harley didn't seem inclined to move out, which was just fine with Stephen and Tony, but that was because they wanted to stay with the family. To help them and be around...it made Stephen wonder if that would be the case for Thomas and William too.

"Hey, wanna get something for you and Dad here?" Peter asks, interrupting Stephen's train of thought.

When the sorcerer looks in the direction his son is pointing, he sputters when he finds an adult store. 

" _No._ Absolutely not. I'll never leave the room if I do and I can't believe that _you_ of all people are suggesting that!" Stephen grabs the back of Peter's shirt and drags the laughing teen away.  
"Don't tell me you guys get it on with Lucy in the room!"  
"When you have seven kids, you take what you can get." Stephen mumbles.  
"Not even a pair of lacy underwear?" Peter cackles at the mortification on Stephen's face.  
"Just what do you think I--no. No. Don't answer that." Stephen sighs. "This is the thanks I get for rearing children. Sass, sarcasm, and belittling."  
"Sheesh. I thought Dia got her drama from Dad." Peter rolls his eyes and Stephen whaps the back of his head in response.

They finally found the first store, but after some browsing and asking an employee, they didn't find what they were looking for. They didn't find it in the second store either. The third time truly was the charm because Peter found everything he wanted to get Cassie, including the flower kits, and he made his purchase before they decided on walking around the rest of the mall. Stephen stopped by one of the shoe stores to get Thomas a couple of new pairs of sneakers that would undoubtedly be worn through by the end of the month, then the craft store for some things for the girls, a game store for a game Harley wanted but didn't have the time to get, and then finally a toy store. Stephen went straight for the puzzles and picked out a couple of jigsaws with about three thousand pieces in each that he and William could work on.

By then, they were ready to stop by the bakery and head home, but Peter suddenly stopped and Stephen didn't notice until he was a few feet away. When he turned to find out where the teen had gone, he found him in front of a jeweler's and looking through the window.

"Peter?" Stephen asks when he rejoins him. When he doesn't get an answer, he follows his gaze and ends up smiling again. There were engagement rings on display. "How long have you been thinking about it?"  
"I...a few months now." Peter admits. "I really love her."  
"What's stopping you?"  
"I want to get her parents permission first."  
Stephen pats his shoulder. "You'll get it Spiderling. They'll probably give you grief for a little while first."  
"I'm honestly a little worried that Quill might kill me." Peter groans as they step away to a secluded spot and Stephen opens a portal to the bakery.  
"He won't. He knows I'll find a way to make his death permanent if he tries."  
Peter laughs. "Thanks. Really. For today too."  
"Well, I figured things have been crazy and your father and I need to start putting time aside for you and your siblings. Like this."

Peter nods in understanding and ends up with all of the bags so Stephen can open portals, buy out half the bakery again, open another portal to Mr. Delmar's to pick up lunch for everyone, and get them back home. When they stepped through the portal home, Stephen froze. The penthouse was _covered_ in splotches of paint and it was clear that he caught the culprits in the middle of trying to clean up the mess they made. Namely Harley, Thomas, Diana...and Tony.

"Where's Lucy and Valerie?" Stephen asks curtly and the other four cringe.  
"Cassie and William are upstairs with them." Thomas responds.  
"Why is there paint everywhere?"  
"It was an accident!" Tony says. "Sort of? Thomas and Harley wanted to see if he could run and catch a bowl of paint that Harley and Diana threw to see if he could do it without spilling any."  
Stephen takes a deep breath and exhales loudly. "First, that isn't an accident. Second, it obviously didn't work, and third...you couldn't have them at least do it downstairs on the actual art floor?"  
"It was already too late when I came in on it." Tony says. "I already chewed them out."  
"As punishment I'll have to go return the lacy underwear." Stephen says and Tony's eyes get comically wide and Peter bursts into laughter.  
"Wait, no! Why am I being punished?! Lemme see!"

Stephen only smirked in response and winked at Peter who was still doubled over laughing. Tony soon discovered though that there unfortunately had been no such purchase in the first place. The fact that he was disappointed made Stephen wonder just how much Tony might have liked them.

Harley and Thomas on the other hand gave Stephen their own mortified looks for just the suggestion.


End file.
